<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runway as a House by MimBeech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273100">Runway as a House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimBeech/pseuds/MimBeech'>MimBeech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, And lots of comfort!, But it turns out fine don't worry, Fashion Designer Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, Kili gets pressured into a bad situation, M/M, Modelling Agent Thorin, Models Fili and Kili, No Sex, just kissing, this is my first time writing an AU, tw: trafficking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimBeech/pseuds/MimBeech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is a reclusive fashion designer whose designs are taking Milan fashion week by storm.</p><p>Thorin is manager for his two nephews, rising stars in the modelling industry.</p><p>First impressions between the two of them are terrible, and that’s putting it mildly. But when Kili is caught in a compromising situation, Thorin and Bilbo may learn to see one another in a different light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runway as a House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin was jetlagged. Badly, horrendously jetlagged.</p><p>He’d just arrived in Milan two hours ago, but he had scooped the boys up from the hotel they’d been staying at for the past week and driven straight to their first appointment: a photoshoot for the hottest ticket this season – House of Baggins. Thorin knew very little about the designer, but had heard good things from his head publicist. So when Fili and Kili had been specially requested, he’d agreed to schedule some time out of their busy week in Milan.</p><p>While Thorin had had to stay in New York to the last minute, he’d sent Fili and Kili ahead to Italy as a treat. And from the many phone calls they’d made home to talk to their uncle and mother, Thorin could tell they’d been having a great time. Unfortunately, fashion week was now upon them and the boys had jobs to do. Thorin was glad they’d enjoyed a little break, but as soon as his plane had landed, he’d impressed upon them how important it was that they now work hard.</p><p>Fili and Kili had a stellar career ahead of them, and Thorin was determined to guide them to their pinnacle. He’d been running the Durin modelling agency for a decade before his nephews had shown any interest in modelling, but – after many discussions with them and their mother, Dis – he’d organised a few casual shoots to ease them into the industry, if you like.</p><p>The brothers had been an instant hit, and Thorin had had to organise some quick training to get them runway-ready before they’d been snapped up by New York fashion week. It had been two years now, and Thorin was fully aware that he had incredible talent in his nephews, and it was up to him to manage it.</p><p>Thorin represented a grand total of 15 models (including the boys), and prided himself on running a tight ship. No one working in his agency would ever be misused, pressured or made unwell by the vagaries of life as a model. The Durin agency has a sterling reputation.</p><p>Little did he realise – in the car with his nephews, trying to respond kindly to their incessant chatter and swallowing two pain-killers with a swig of spring water – that the sterling reputation was about to get somewhat tarnished.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Thorin rolled his eyes. Was this fucking necessary?</p><p>Fili and Kili were gold tickets right now, did this little fussy designer really need to fuss and primp and prod this much?</p><p>Thorin hadn’t known what to expect of the famously reclusive designer of the Baggins label. When the Durin family had stepped into the small studio they’d be working in that afternoon, they had all been greeted distractedly by an incredibly short, slightly pudgy older man.</p><p>(Not that Thorin usually had a problem with any of these traits. He was himself, not very tall, and certainly could be categorised as ‘older’.)</p><p>But he’d been vaguely offended by the lack of regard the designer had shown for Fili and Kili. Bilbo – as he’d introduced himself hurriedly – had gently but insistently pushed the boys to a side-room to change, and had immediately overlooked any formal greeting for Thorin. Instead, he had practically scampered off to talk with his lighting engineer and left Thorin standing awkwardly by the door.</p><p>To put it plainly, Thorin was affronted. Usually, designers were more careful to forge ties with the manager of the Durin agency in order to have access to his models.</p><p>It had taken thirty minutes for the first photograph to be taken. Thirty minutes of this Baggins designer flitting about Fili and Kili, sewing them into some of the most ornate and ridiculous clothing Thorin had ever seen.</p><p>(And that’s saying something, he’s been in the game a while.)</p><p>And make-up! Bilbo had insisted on make-up. Full, colourful eyeshadow, glitter and dark, dark lipstick. As if Fili and Kili weren’t pretty enough. It was – Thorin thought – frankly ridiculous.</p><p>When the photos were finally being snapped, Thorin drifted to stand some ways behind the photographer, to see what the final product was going to look like. He twisted his mouth as he realised that the shots were coming out pretty damn good. Not that he’d admit it to the little man who was currently encouraging the boys to pull ridiculous poses.</p><p>Thorin took a little time to look properly at the designer. He took in Bilbo’s simple clothing – honestly, you’d think a designer would have a bit more fashion sense than a pair of jeans and a button-up. Thorin also noted the pleasing chestnut colour of the designer’s hair, the small sleeper hoop he wore in one ear (the only jewellery that could be spotted on his person), and the way his ass filled out the backside of his jeans very nicely…</p><p>Graahh – stop it! The man was obviously a tosser, and Thorin had no time to checking out his ass. He had to be as professional as possible, for Fili, for Kili.</p><p>Perhaps it was this annoyance at himself that fueled his next words.</p><p>“Fucking hell, how much longer is this going to take. You’ve made them look ridiculous enough and we have appointments to get to.”</p><p>The room froze at Thorin’s angry tone and every eye – even the make-up artist – turned to look at him.</p><p>After a chilly pause, the designer spoke, “Do you have some commentary to add, Mr. Durin?”</p><p>Kili butted in before Thorin could speak, “No, no, he’s got nothing to add, it’s fine.” His eyes were tight with embarrassment.</p><p>But, in fact, Thorin did have some things to say. “This is easily the stupidest shoot my models have been a part of. I can’t believe how long set-up took. My models don’t need all this ludicrousness to shine! You must think we’re some novice agency to think you’d get away with all this… this… “ He gestured to the complex set the boys were currently standing on, gobsmacked. “…frippery!”</p><p>Bilbo’s eyes hardened and he took a deep breath.</p><p>But before be could say anything, Fili spoke quickly, striding over to Thorin with surprising ease in the six-inch heels he wore. Putting a placatory, but firm hand on his Uncle’s shoulder, Fili hissed into his ear. “It’s fine, Thorin. Why don’t you step outside for a moment, get some fresh air, maybe get a coffee and Kili and I will come get you when we’re finished.”</p><p>Fili’s fingers tightened on Thorin’s shoulder, and looking into his nephew’s eyes, Thorin realised that maybe he hadn’t quite gone about this all the right way… possibly…</p><p>Glowering, unwilling to concede that he may have been un-diplomatic, he harrumphed and turned to stride out the door, glad to leave the ridiculous photoshoot behind him.</p><p>***</p><p>Bilbo was left gaping at the door through which Thorin had exited. Fili gently tapped the designer’s shoulder “Don’t mind uncle, please, I think he left his politeness in baggage handling.”</p><p>“He’s usually better than this, I promise.” Kili added.</p><p>Bilbo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s alright lads, his aren’t the worst comments I’ve heard about my work.”</p><p>Both brothers winced, but Bilbo found he didn’t want to be unkind to them simply because their uncle was a prick.</p><p>“Oh well,” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, then he raised his voice to speak to the whole studio. “We still have work to do, everyone, so back to it! Let’s start in on the blue scene.”</p><p>The rest of the photoshoot passed without incident, and Bilbo found himself more than happy with the engagement and work ethic of the Durin brothers. As they all gathered around the photographer’s computer to flick through photos, Bilbo could see that there were some ground-breaking shots.</p><p>All in all, a good day’s work.</p><p>He sent Fili and Kili to change, and when they sheepishly exited the dressing room, he realised they’d likely have to face-down their terrible dragon of an uncle. He felt a surprising pang of sympathy for the young men. He remembered all too well how tricky it is to be young and learning to navigate the wild world of fashion.</p><p>He walked the brothers to the door, saying “It’s been a delight, gentlemen, here’s my card.” He offered a small, shiny square of paper simply listing his label and a phone number. He eyeballed Fili and Kili carefully, glaring between the two to be sure he had their attention. “It’s a grim world out there. Dog eat dog, bitch eat bitch. If you need anything, you call me, ok?”</p><p>The brothers looked astonished for a moment, then Fili answered for the two of them, smiling broadly and genuinely. “Thank you, Mr. Baggins.”</p><p>“Call me Bo.” Bilbo – or now, Bo – waved a dismissive hand, smiling gently.</p><p>Kili piped up, grinning, “Thank you, Bo.”</p><p>When the brothers left the building and collected Thorin from the café he’d been mouldering in across the street, they agreed that it’s the best shoot they’ve been on for years.</p><p>Even with Thorin putting his foot in it.</p><p>***</p><p>Bilbo hadn’t expected to hear from Fili so soon.</p><p>Only two days had passed since the photoshoot with that bizarre outburst from the Durin talent agent when an unknown number called Bilbo’s mobile around 11pm. Bilbo answered his phone with a curt, “Baggins”, and was immediately worried when a teary voice on the other end of the line spoke.</p><p>“Mr. Baggins? It’s Fili.”</p><p>Bilbo frowned at how distraught the young man sounded. “I- S- Something terrible has happened, and I didn’t know who to call. Uncle is going to kill me.”</p><p>Bilbo tried to sound as soothing as possible, “Calm down, Fili, it’s okay. Just tell me what’s happened and we’ll see what we can do.”</p><p>“It’s Kili, he’s- he’s disappeared. We were at a party, and some- and he’s not here- and I think. He’s drunk, and there might have been- He’s- He’s.”</p><p>The panic was evident in Fili’s voice, so Bilbo stopped him before he started to spiral. “Just tell me where you are, love, and I’ll come get you. We’ll figure it out ok?”</p><p>Fili sobbed, “Yes, please. Yes. I’m at Amnesia. It’s- it’s at…” he trailed off with a distraught whine.</p><p>“It’s fine, love, I know where it is. I can be there in 10 minutes. Can you wait on the street for me?”</p><p>“Mm-hm.” Fili agreed, still teary, and sounding so much like Bilbo’s own nephew when he’d skinned his knee that Bilbo’s heart clenched.</p><p>“I’ll be there soon.” After hanging up, it was a simple matter for Bilbo to quickly exit his hotel and pick up a taxi from the rank on the street. Just as he’d promised, it only took him 10 minutes to get to the disco Fili was at.</p><p>As the taxi pulled up, he could see the young model’s distinctive blond hair above the crowd spilling out on to the sidewalk. Bilbo asked the taxi driver to wait for him to return, and distractedly agreed when the driver insisted he’d have to leave the meter running.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s fine. I’ll be back in a tick.”</p><p>Bilbo hurried through the crowd of party-goers and found Fili leaning against the wall, sobbing, and – judging by the smell of him – quite drunk.</p><p>“Mr. Baggins.” The younger man hiccupped.</p><p>Bilbo instinctively hugged him, patting Fili’s back and making soothing noises. “Shh, now it’s ok. I’m here now, and you can tell me what’s happening.”</p><p>Fili gasped and pulled back to look at Bilbo’s face, “Kili’s disappeared.”</p><p>“Where?” Bilbo was perplexed.</p><p>“He was talking to some men, and he said they were photographers. He said something about securing a shoot without uncle, and then when I came off the dance floor he was gone, and I don’t know where they are.” Fili’s last few words came out as a wail, and Bilbo found himself growing more and more concerned as the seriousness of the situation sank in.</p><p>Modelling was a tricky job sometimes, there were always people lurking in the side-lines, waiting to pick off any model gullible enough to fall for their promises of easy money and fame.</p><p>With his mind racing, Bilbo took hold of Fili’s arm and guided him through the crowd, back to the waiting taxi. He bundled Fili in the backseat, got in himself and directed the driver to return him to his hotel.</p><p>He resolutely ignored the driver’s curious eyes in the rear-view mirror.</p><p>Once Bilbo had settled his distraught guest as best as possible in the loungeroom of his suite, equipped with lots of tissues and a large glass of water, he stepped into his bedroom to place a call.</p><p>You don’t spend decades in fashion without making a few very useful contacts.</p><p>When this particular contact picked up, he hissed, “Nori? I have a huge favour to ask.”</p><p>***</p><p>Fili was sobering up gradually.</p><p>He could still smell the sweaty, sweet funk of the disco on his clothing, but the reality of the situation – he had lost his brother! – along with lots of cool water seemed to be dispelling the alcohol from his system better than any full night of sleep could do.</p><p>He looked up when Bilbo entered the loungeroom again, this time holding his phone to his ear. “Fili, you and Kili have international SIMs right?”</p><p>Fili nodded. “Then I need to know Kili’s number. I have a friend you can track his phone.”</p><p>Fili gaped, “You do?”</p><p>“Yes, dear.” Bilbo sighed, “Tell me the number please.”</p><p>The first hints of relief uncurled in Fili’s belly as he recited Kili’s phone number. Bilbo seemed to have this all in-hand. He couldn’t believe his luck.</p><p>Bilbo finished his call with his mystery phone-tracker in hushed tones, and made his way to sit next to Fili. The model hunched into himself, nursing his empty water glass.</p><p>Bilbo silently petted Fili’s shoulders for a short time, before speaking. “My friend will try to pinpoint where Kili is. Or at least, where his phone is. Nori – that’s this friend – he keeps a track of all the unsavoury doings in Milan – particularly during fashion week. There are no guarantees, but Nori usually gets his man. He knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>Fili could tell he was being reassured like a distraught child, but he was so fearful for Kili’s safety that any chance of help was like a beam of light in a dark cave. “Thank you, Mr. Baggins.”</p><p>“Bo.” Bilbo corrected.</p><p>“Bo.” Fili smiled wanly in return.</p><p>Bilbo sighed, “You need to call your uncle.”</p><p>Fili’s eyes widened, and he immediately stuttered, “N- No- I can’t- I can’t call him, he- he’ll fucking lose it. He’ll cut off my hair. He’ll castrate me.”</p><p>Bilbo returned to petting Fili’s back, “Well, now. I’m sure he wouldn’t do all that. And he needs to know what’s going on. He’ll be able to help.”</p><p>Fili was crying again, in great hiccupping sobs. He spoke haltingly, pausing often to “We weren’t supposed to be out tonight. But we had no runways tomorrow, and we wanted to get away from him. He’s been on our case for days, watching everything we do, never letting us do anything fun. It was just supposed to be a night out, a night off.” He wailed.</p><p>Bilbo passed him a tissue, and made some non-committal shushing noises. “You’re upset, love. Why don’t you give me your phone and I’ll call him, I can explain and I can tell him more about the situation.”</p><p>Fili nodded, wiping his nose, unlocked his phone and passed it to the designer-cum-saviour sitting beside him.</p><p>Bilbo found Thorin’s contact with little difficulty and pressed ‘call’ with only a hint of trepidation. He couldn’t help but recall the outright belligerent agent who had disrupted his photo-shoot a few days ago.</p><p>Thorin answered the phone after only a single ring, his voice gruff and sleepy, “Fili?”</p><p>“Mr. Durin, this is Bilbo Baggins. I’m with your nephew and I’m afraid he and his brother have found themselves in some serious trouble.”</p><p>Thorin sounded much more alert when he immediately and loudly responded, “What?”</p><p>“Please, listen Mr. Durin. Fili is here with me. He and his brother snuck out to a club tonight, and I’m afraid that Kili has disappeared. Fili contacted me because he was afraid of your reaction, but I believe it’s important that you know.”</p><p>When Thorin started to splutter, Bilbo cut him off. “It’s also important that you know that some good friends of mine are already on the case, and are currently attempting to track Kili’s phone.”</p><p>As if by spooky coincidence, as Bilbo spoke, his phone – which had been sitting on the coffee table – rang.</p><p>Bilbo gestured at Fili to pick it up, and after hesitating slightly, Fili did as he was bid.</p><p>“Bo?” the voice on the other end of the line sounded rough.</p><p>Fili answered shakily, “No, sorry, Bo’s… uh, he’s on another call. I’m Fili.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re the brother, yeah?”</p><p>Fili didn’t really know to respond to a fact that sounded like an accusation. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll be pleased to know that I have a location for your brother.”</p><p>Fili’s heart soared.</p><p>“Bad news, though, is that he’s at this really shitty little studio that is… well, it’s known to me. And by my bet, he’s not having a great time.”</p><p>Fili’s heart plummeted. He turned to Bilbo, who had resourcefully put Thorin on speaker-phone, and relayed the news.</p><p>“They’ve found Kili’s phone. But apparently he’s not in a good location.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Thorin’s voice sounded tinny and worried through the phone’s speakers.</p><p>In contrast, Bilbo’s voice was steady when he spoke, “Get Nori to text us a location, we’re going right to him.”</p><p>Fili opened his mouth to relay Bilbo’s words to Nori, but Nori just said, “I heard him lad, I’ll meet you all there and I’ll bring some muscle.”</p><p>Then the mystery man hung up and Fili turned his attention to Bilbo.</p><p>The designer was still talking with Thorin, his tone placatory. “There’s no use being angry right now, be angry later, but be smart now, ok?” There was no response from Thorin, which Fili recognised was an incredible amount of restraint from his hot-headed uncle.</p><p>In Fili’s lap, Bilbo’s phone dinged as a message arrived. It was simply a Milanese address followed by, ‘I’ve got Dwalin with me, we’ll arrive in approx. 15 minutes. Meet us there.’</p><p>Fili had no idea who Nori and Dwalin were, but Bilbo’s slight smile in reaction to the message reassured him somewhat.</p><p>Bilbo spoke to Thorin, “My friends are on their way to where Kili should be. With any luck we’ll have him back in safety very soon. I’m going to text you the address and you’re going to meet us there, ok?”</p><p>Bilbo’s tone brooked no argument, and Thorin clearly picked that up. “Ok,” he responded, and paused, “thank you.”</p><p>Bilbo looked over at Fili and smiled as best he could, “Thank me when we find Kili.”</p><p>Then he hung up.</p><p>***</p><p>It took less than half an hour for their taxi to cross Milan from Bilbo’s hotel, but it might have been the longest period of Fili’s life. At some point, Bilbo had reached over to hold Fili’s hand and the younger man had been unable to let it go for the rest of the drive.</p><p>They drove through some seedy suburbs before finally turning into a street where two polizia cars were parked, lights flashing.</p><p>As soon as the taxi rolled to a stop, Fili darted out and towards a small huddle of figures on the dark sidewalk. As he approached, he could discern Kili’s voice among others and he ran even faster.</p><p>“Kili!”</p><p>“Fili?” Came his brothers wavering response.</p><p>A stern man stopped Fili before he could get to Kili, pushing him back firmly by the chest. “Whoa there, who’re you?”</p><p>Fili could see Kili behind the man’s intimidating figure, but before he could scream to be let through, Bilbo had materialised at his side.</p><p>“Dwalin,” the designer’s tone was half fond, half exasperated. “I’m so glad to see you, but I think you should let Fili here through, he’s the brother of that young man you’ve just rescued.”</p><p>Dwalin grunted, but stepped back.</p><p>Immediately Fili rushed to his little brother. He pulled the younger man, who appeared to be – to Fili’s horror – wrapped in only a large sheet, to his chest. “Kili. Kili. Are you ok? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Tears were sliding down both their faces as Kili tried to reassure his brother, “I’m fine, I’m- they got here in time, they- I’m fine.” “</p><p>What happened?” Fili pulled back from their hug and held Kili at arms-length, assessing.</p><p>“I was drunk and these blokes said they’d love to see me in a shoot. They told me they were big names and that they needed to photograph me right away. They were so… so bloody nice about it, until we got back here, and they- and they told me to take my c-clothes off-” Kili broke off with a sob and pulled Fili back to hold him properly. The younger man was shaking terribly.</p><p>Fili shushed Kili, muttering reassurances and kindnesses into Kili’s dark hair – not dissimilarly to how Bilbo had comforted him less than an hour ago.</p><p>“Sorry to break it up boys, but we really should get off the street, dontcha think?” Fili recognised the man addressing them by voice – this must be Nori.</p><p>“Thank you so much for your help. Thank you so much.” Fili moved to shake Nori’s hand, and Nori accepted the greeting with only slight hesitation.</p><p>“It’s all Bilbo, really, son. He’s the one who called me in, and I’d do anything for him.” Nori dissembled.</p><p>At that point, Thorin’s shitty little hire car pulled up with a screech of wheels and their uncle jumped out and ran to his nephews.</p><p>He immediately enveloped them both in a great bear hug and kissed them both repeatedly on their crowns. It was only when Thorin eventually leaned back to assess Kili’s condition that Fili realised his uncle was crying. Great big tears running down his cheeks and a tightness to his lips that Fili had only really seen when Thorin spoke about his long-dead brother.</p><p>“Oh, Kili, Fili. I’m- I’m sorry, I’m so glad you’re safe, but I’m so sorry.” He looked directly at Fili and cupped his cheek, “I’m so sorry you thought you couldn’t call me.” When Fili thought he should be completely devoid of tears, he began to cry anew. Reassured by his uncle’s presence, his uncle’s words, the emotional fall-out finally, truly hit him.</p><p>Thorin spoke to the tall intimidating man who had stopped Fili earlier. “I want to take them home.”</p><p>“No problem,” the man replied easily, “I might need some statements in a day or so, but I reckon you should all get some rest for now. I know how to get in touch with you.”</p><p>Fili saw Bilbo lingering to the side, and overcome with a sense of deep affection, rushed over to embrace the designer.</p><p>“Oof,” Bilbo startled at the sudden embrace, but quickly relaxed and hugged Fili in return. “I’m glad everything’s worked out, love.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Bo. Thank you. Thank you.”</p><p>“It was nothing, dear, I said you could call me any time and I meant it.”</p><p>Thorin and Kili came closer, Thorin’s arm wrapped securely around his youngest nephew. When Thorin spoke, it was with absolute sincerity, “It wasn’t nothing, Mr. Baggins, I am deeply grateful for your help and my family will forever be in your debt. Thank you. Anything we can do for you, you have only to ask.”</p><p>Bilbo looked awkward for a moment, patting Fili gently on the back. “Well… if I could call in a favour now then,” he looked almost apologetic, “I’d really appreciate a lift back into the centre of town.”</p><p>Thorin’s eyes were still bright with tears, but his smile was brighter still. “Of course.”</p><p>***</p><p>Fili wasn’t exactly sure how it happened. He had an inkling it was a combination of the lateness of the hour, Thorin’s tiredness, and his own insistence on holding Bilbo’s hand for the trip back into Milan’s CBD. Still, the outcome was that when he awoke the next day, leaving Kili to sleep longer on the bed they’d shared for the night for comfort’s sake, he found the hobbit sitting at the bench in the small kitchen of the Durin family’s hotel suite. Bilbo looked tired, but relatively chipper, and he was chatting quietly with Thorin, nursing a steaming mug of what was likely coffee.</p><p>Thorin turned around with a stack of toast on a plate in one hand, and a mug of coffee in the other, and smiled at Fili in greeting. “Morning.”</p><p>Fili noted his uncle’s voice was rough and dry, as if he’d been talking a long time.</p><p>“Morning”</p><p>“Morning, dear.” Bilbo turned and smiled at Fili too, and gestured for him to sit beside him on the other kitchen stool. “Your uncle’s just made a pot of coffee and you look like you could use some.”</p><p>Fili nodded his agreement, and sat gratefully down. His body still ached from the panic of the night before.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Thorin rumbled, as he put a mug of coffee in front of Fili, black as sin.</p><p>Fili shrugged, “I’m okay. I’m just… I’m really glad that we found Kili.”</p><p>Thorin hummed in agreement, his face uncharacteristically clear.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, uncle, I shouldn’t have gone out, I shouldn’t have taken Kili with me—”</p><p>Thorin held up his hand in a sharp gesture, effectively cutting Fili off.</p><p>Fili looked down at his mug, tensing in apprehension for the tongue-lashing he was about to receive.</p><p>Instead of shouting, however, Thorin’s tone was gentle. “It’s ok, Fili. I—Bilbo and I have been talking, and I understand. I understand how overbearing I’ve been with you and Kili. I understand what it’s like to be young and excited and to want to get out and do stuff. I—it was a terrible situation that Kili found himself in, but I realise that I have to take the brunt of the blame. I’ve been too harsh on you both.” Fili looked up at his uncle and was astonished to see Thorin’s eyes shining with tears, “I- I can’t believe that you were so frightened of what I’d say that you felt you couldn’t call me. I- I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”</p><p>Now it was Fili’s turn to start crying.</p><p>Still, his uncle continued, “I love you Fili, and I love your brother, and I’m simply grateful that you’re both safe now.”</p><p>Fili’s breath hitched, and he sniffed and wiped his nose on his hand, leaving a gross trail from forefinger to wrist. He didn’t really have a response, he felt absolutely drained, but at the same time – somehow – absolutely safe.</p><p>It was Bilbo who next spoke, “Have some toast, drink some coffee. We’ll wake your brother in a bit, and we’ll all have to go to the gendarmerie to make statements and hopefully press charges.”</p><p>Fili nodded, smiled wanly at Bilbo and took a bite of the toast proffered to him. He watched in silence as Bilbo continued the conversation with Thorin, and thought.</p><p>Now he was fully sober, Fili could fully appreciate what the fussy little designer had done for him and his family. He had helped Fili, no questions asked, had pulled the young model under his wing, had pulled some incredible miracles out his ass (with help from that Nori bloke and his big scary friend) and had somehow convinced Thorin not to bite Fili’s head off.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Incredible.</p><p>And now, Bilbo – reclusive fashion genius and man of hidden connections – was sitting in their hotel kitchen, happily chatting with his uncle. Chatting might be too mild a word. Flirting might be more accurate.</p><p>And despite all the terrible things that had happened the night before, Thorin was smiling. And Kili was safe.</p><p>Thank fuck.</p><p>Well, thank Bilbo.</p><p>Fili finished his toast, excused himself quietly and padded back to his bedroom where Kili was still fast asleep. He found himself leaning in the doorway, simply happy to watch the peaceful rise and fall of his little brother’s chest.</p><p>***</p><p>They’d cancelled the rest of their bookings for the week.</p><p>Sure, clients had been disgruntled, but Thorin had smoothed everything as best be could. And he had assured Fili and Kili that nothing was more important than making sure his nephews were well and cared-for.</p><p>They’d stayed in Italy a little longer than they’d expected, working with the local law enforcement to lay charges against the group of men who’d kidnapped Kili.</p><p>Eventually, Thorin had flown in their family lawyer, Balin, to consult with a local law team and now the Italian justice system was going to come down on the miscreants in full force.</p><p>Funnily enough, Bilbo had stayed in close contact with them. Joining the Durins for take-away dinners in their hotel suite on multiple occasions.</p><p>Of course, he still had his own business to attend to. Fili and Kili were fascinated by the Baggins runway collection, and had spent a long time one evening poring over photos while Bilbo and Thorin quietly chatted together.</p><p>Considering the rocky start to their relationship, Thorin and Bilbo seemed to be getting along very well.</p><p>Very well indeed, Fili and Kili decided between themselves. They conspired at any chance they got to give their uncle and his newfound ‘friend’ as much time together as possible.</p><p>But it was not to last.</p><p>New York was calling the Durins back. And so, on a grey afternoon, Bilbo joined Fili, Kili and Thorin at the Milan airport to say a proper goodbye.</p><p>“You have to come to New York and visit, won’t you Bo?” Kili was gushing at Bilbo, eyes as wide and pleading as humanly possible.</p><p>Bilbo laughed and pulled the youngest Durin in for a hug. “Of course I will, dearest. I would love that.”</p><p>Fili noticed how Bilbo caught Thorins eye at that last statement.</p><p>Bilbo let Kili go and moved to hug Fili, “And, of course, you must come to London to visit me. Or I suppose, you must at least visit me if you ever happen to be in London.” He laughed lightly.</p><p>“Of course we will,” Fili assured, giving Bilbo a last tight squeeze.</p><p>Bilbo then moved to Thorin, and stood on his tiptoes to hug Thorin tightly.</p><p>“I’m sure we’d like that very much.” Thorin intoned, sounding strangely formal. Bilbo pulled back and eyeballed Thorin, hands resting on the slightly-taller man’s shoulders. To Fili, it appeared that something unspoken was passing between the pair, and he found himself tensing up waiting to see what would happen.</p><p>“Ah fuck it,” Bilbo muttered, and rushed forward to kiss Thorin square on the lips. Thorin was obviously startled for a few seconds, but he recovered quickly and put his hands around Bilbo’s waist.</p><p>The kiss lingered, and when Bilbo made to pull away, Thorin followed him – a sort of desperation in his movement – and they met in the middle once again.</p><p>This kiss was deeper, open and lush. Fili found himself blushing and looking away. When several moments passed and his uncle and Bilbo showed no sign of stopping, he cleared his throat pointedly. Fili also very carefully did not catch his brother’s eye – he didn’t want to giggle and ruin the moment.</p><p>“Oh, uh, sorry boys.” Thorin let Bilbo go and let his hands fall once more to his sides, sounding dazed.</p><p>Bilbo also stepped back, and smiled sheepishly at Fili, then Kili. “Yes, sorry. Got a little carried away.”</p><p>Kili laughed brightly, “Well, now you’ll have to visit us!”</p><p>Bilbo grinned, turned to Thorin and placed a speedy kiss on the other man’s cheek. Thorin turned red, unconsciously reaching up to trace the feeling Bo’s lips had left. Fili had never seen his uncle look so besotted.</p><p>Bilbo patted Thorin’s shoulder amiably, and replied “I rather think I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes<br/>•	This is first time I’ve written anything AU (and anything Tolkien) and was written in a fit of pique very late one night, if you spot typos please let me know!<br/>•	Extreme liberties were taken with research – i.e. I made everything up! So please disregard any inaccuracies about Milan, fashion, or policing. It’s my sandbox and I’ll write nonsense if I want to!<br/>•	Comments and concrit are gratefully received! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>